


Kissing Booth

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are in line for the Novak's kissing booth for the school fair, and it's not just anyone that Sam wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

It was hard not to know the Novaks. There were so many of them. No one ever saw the parents, but they just kept adopting more. And it didn’t hurt that they were some of the brightest and let’s be honest, good looking kids at their school. It was hard to break into their close knit group and get close to anyone of them much to Sam’s frustration. He was on the same track as most of them, sharing all the same classes but he could never get up the courage to talk to any of them. Moving around to different schools so often left Sam somewhat shy and introverted for his freshman year in high school. And he was worried about who he’d talk to once Dean graduated at the end of the year. Which was drawing in extremely close. Sam fidgeted where he stood in line with his brother thinking about all this.

“Come on Sammy, who you gonna kiss?”

“What???” Sam tried to fight a blush from forming but he knew it was probably useless. It made him mad that Dean was paler yet he was the one that reddened at every little thing. He was in line with Dean at the school’s end of the year fair. And for the last few years the Novaks had apparently always made a kissing booth and donated the money to charity.

“Sooo, Anna, Rachel…. Gabe?”

“What? No Dean, stop, I dunno yet, leave me alone.”

“Chill Samantha, you know I wouldn’t care who you got the hots for. But I know it’s someone up there. You look like you’re about to pass out.” They were next before Sam could retort back, and Dean was slinking over to Anna, twisting her long red hair in his fingers before drawing her close…

“Who will it be hotstuff?”

Sam started, but it was just Gabe. Gabe he learned talked to anything flirtatiously that moved. He was surprised he didn’t hang out with his brother. But that was beside the point cause Castiel was right there beside him and how can he say that he wants Cas without blurting out that he actually likes him and wants him more than to just peck on the lips. He was always amazed when Cas would talk in class, he was amazingly smart, a little awkward like himself, and extremely gorgeous. He must have been staring…

“Sam?” Gabe was gone and Cas was staring at him wide-eyed waiting, lips quirking. And Sam didn’t even know if Cas would be offended at kissing a boy, he didn’t know who Cas liked at all, he never seemed to express interest in anyone. And it was so frustrating, and he was shaking a little, about to run away before long fingers wrapped around his neck pulling him close to lean him over the booth. And he must have closed his eyes at one point because it could have been anyone but as soon as he felt lips on his he knew they were Cas’. It was hard not to be able to tell whose slightly wide upper lipped and slightly chapped mouth he had been staring at for the past year.

And he knew it was just supposed to be a simple kiss, but Cas kissed him first and he wanted more right now. He hooked his hands in the shoulders of Cas’ sweater vest, not letting him move away. He could hear Dean wolf whistle at him from a few feet away, which snapped himself into awareness that he was in a very public, very crowded place right now kissing Castiel. He immediately let go and saw Dean and Anna leaning at the booth watching him. Anna was laughing as Dean winked at him and he was so embarrassed. He tried to runaway. But there was still a hand at the back of his neck, tangled in his his hair.

“C-Cas?” His voice came out broken and way too high.

Castiel was much to his surprise possibly redder than he was right now. But there was huge grin on his face, gums showing a little, it was cute.

“I like you!” And Sam screwed his eyes closed tight again, willing himself away, how could he just blurt that out he had been trying so hard to keep it in. But oh… he was being tugged forward again, lips back on his and it wasn’t like the first one. Cas was open mouthed, tongue licking at the seem between Sam’s own closed lips. And he was melting when he opened his mouth to Cas, letting him run his tongue along Sam’s teeth now and he had to be a puddle on the ground right now.

“Wooo, you get him bro.” And that was Gabe in the background somewhere. Cas let his death grip in Sam’s hair relax. And it was Sam’s turn to watch Cas pull away, clearly embarrassed.

“Sorry, Sam… I apologize for getting carried away, I didn’t know you liked me as well. You never talk to me in class… and you’re always with your brother…” And Sam felt bad interrupting to laugh, but he felt the same about everything and if he hadn’t gone up to the kissing booth in the first place he never would have known.

“So does the mean you’ll go out with me?” Out of the corner of his eye Dean was giving him a thumbs and he could hear Anna whispering, say yes stupid. And Cas was grinning again, nodding his head yes and Sam just had to kiss him again.

“Hey you kissed my brother like three times now, you gotta pay extra for that, at least get me a candy bar!” Sam was gonna get Gabe a whole box of candy bars if it meant he could kiss Cas for every one of them.


End file.
